Baarish!
by A.S Anjaana
Summary: Diwali is coming. So a small Diwali gift for all of u from me. An Abhirika romance...enjoy every bit of ur life :)


Thanks to all the reviewers of my last stories "Love is immortal". I m glad that u all liked my story.

Callie; dear u write better than me. So don't praise of me that much.

Krittika di; I m very happy that u liked my gift. Thank u.

Shreshta & Sweety; here comes ur happy Abhirika.

Enjoy reading now...

* * *

><p>Baarish!<p>

It was a rainy day in Mumbai. Evening time. The rain drops were falling like pearls. The rain remind a girl of someone very precious. She was missing him badly in that romantic rain. She thought: Kash aaj ho yaha mere sath hote! Kaha ho tum? I m missing u. Plz wapas aajayo. Dekho kiting acha mausam hai. Aur tumko to mere sath Mumbai ki barish mein bhigna Kitna pasand hai na! Phir aajayo na plzzz.

But he was not here for listening to her. He was busy in his works some hideout. It has been almost 1 month that he was not here. He was on a secret mission. She knew it well. But it has been high time she listened his voice or saw him. Now she was unable to control her emotions. She wanted him close to her knowing that it's just a dream.

She was in the terrace of their house under the open sky. She was under the rain water and trying to feel him. She was all wet. Some tears were also visible in her eyes but it was mixed up with rain waters.

After a while to her utterly surprise she heard some foot steps behind her. She was about to turn but before that someone held her from behind. Yes it was him. He hugged her from behind. His hands were wrapped around her waist. He slightly kissed on her bare wet shoulder and rested his chin on her shoulder. She was so much happy but at the same time she couldn't believe what was she feeling!

The rain water was falling and both of them were wet in each other's arm with full love, care and emotions. Their eyes were closed.

The girl was yet not satisfied. She broke the silence.

Girl(just above a whisper) : Abhijeet...

Abhi: shhh...kuch mat bolo Tarika. Baas iss pal ko mehsus karo.

Tarika: Abhi, kya yeh sach hai? Kya tum sach mein meri pass ho ya phir koi sapna!

Abhi: Tarika main tumhare pass hoon Jaan. (He hugged her more tightly).

Tarika could feel that he was also missing her badly and so she thought to feel the moment with him in silence talk only. Some memories were flashing in their mind at that moment. Their first rain after their marriage...

**Flashback**:-

_It was 1 week of their marriage. It was raining heavily in Mumbai at the time of night. It was 10 pm. So Abhirika was in their home with each. They had finished their lunch just then. As soon as Abhijeet tried to go to close Tarika, she ran away to the terrace and started playing in the rain with full jolly mood. Abhijeet saw his curly beauty jumping in the rain with open smile. Abhijeet too joined her. Abhijeet went to Tarika and hold her by waist. Tarika turned and saw her husband continuously looking at her._

_Tarika: aise kya dekh rahe ho?_

_Abhi: mere beautiful wife ko._

_Tarika: acha! With a naughty smirk Tarika seperate herself from him and collected some rain water. He was looking at her without blinking. Tarika splashed water in his face and started laughing._

_Abhi: Tarika k ki bachi! Ab main tumko apna jalwa dikhata hoon._

_Tarika started running and said: pehle pakar k to dikhawo?_

_Abhijeet started following her and after a while hold her from behind tightly._

_Abhi: pakar liya na ab. Ab tumko punishment milega apne pati ko itna satane k liye!_

_Tarika(showing him daar gaya look): tum Mujhe punish karoge(puppy eyes).. Apne Taru ko?_

_Abhi: ha kyon nahi! Abhijeet moved his face close to her. She was understanding what the punishment could be. Abhijeet cleared her face with his thumb of right hand. There was an inch gap between them now. Tarika was breathing heavily with his every touch under the rain water. Abhijeet could feel her heavy breath. Abhi slowly kissed her on forehead. Tarika closed her eyes tight. Abhi was approaching towards her lips but he didn't do that. He started taking back steps with a naughty smirk. She immediately opened her eyes and saw him a bit far from her. She was surprised at his behaviour. Tarika was staring at him going back. Abhi went a bit far and played music on his mobile. Music started..._

_**Kabhi jo baadal barse**_

_**Main dekhoon tujhe aankhein bharke**_

_**Tu lage mujhe pahli baarish ki duaa...**_

_Abhi started coming towards Tarika with every bit of music. He forwarded his hand to her and said: Dance?_

_Tarika hold his hand. AbhiRika took their position for dance. Abhi's right hand was on her waist and Tarika's left hand on Abhi's right shoulder. Abhi was holding Tarika's free hand. They were standing very close to each other._

_**Tere pahloo mein reh loon**_

_**Main khudko paagal keh loon**_

_**Tu gham de ya khushiyaan**_

_**Seh loon saathiya...**_

_AbhiRika were dancing. Abhi started twisting her around. Then Tarika stated going a bit far from him. But Abhi pull Tarika closer with a jerk. Tarika landed her hand on Abhi's shoulder._

_**Koi nahi.. tere siva mera yahaan** (Abhi cleared Tarika's face and set her hair behind her ear)_

_**Manzilein.. hain meri to sab yahaan** (Abhijeet looked deep in Tarika's eyes)_

_**Mita de sabhi aaja faasle** (Abhijeet moved his face face close to her)_

_**Main chahoon mujhe mujhse baant le** (Abhi kissed her on forehead nd Tarika closed her eyes)_

_**Zara sa mujhme tu jhaank le** (Abhi kissed Tarika's eyes slowly with full love)_

_**Main hoon kya? **(Abhi kissed her cheeks and Tarika was blushing badly)_

_**Woo.. aeee.. aeee.. aaa.. sathiyaa..**_

_**Ae ae... aa...**(Tarika hid herself in Abhi's chest. Abhi wrapped his arms around her inside his protective shell)_

_**Pahle kabhi, na tune mujhe gham diya** (Tarika looked up and saw her love in full romantic mood)_

_**Phir mujhe, kyun tanha kar diya** (Tarika separated herself from him looking into his eyes with a smile on her face)_

_**Guzaare thhe jo lamhe pyaar ke **(Abhi started moving to her with a naughty smirk)_

_**Hamesha tujhe apna maan ke **(Tarika turned and Abhi hugged her from behind)_

_**To phir tune badli kyun adaa** (Abhi lightly kissed on her back shoulder and Tarika blushed)_

_**Yeh kyun kiya?** (Tarika was blushing badly and started moving his hand from her shoulder to downwards feeling her warmth)_

_**Wo o wo o.. Wo o wo o..**.(Tarika was dying with every touch of his)_

_**Kabhi jo badal barse**_

_**Main dekhun tujhe aankhein bharke**_

_**Tu lage mujhe pehli barish ki duaa...**_

_Abhijeet turned Tarika and saw her red face. Abhi made her face him and again an eye lock. Abhi kissed her on lips lightly and she also responded a bit..._

_**Tere pahloo mein rah loon**_

_**Main khudko pagal kah loon**_

_**Tu gham de ya khushiyaan, sathiya...**_

_AbhiRika seperated from the kiss saw each other. A loud sound of thunder storm break their eye lock and Tarika tightly hugged Abhi in fear and Abhi too hugged her to make her feel that she was safe in his arms..._

**Flashback ends.**

Here also came a loud lightening sound and Tarika scared like before. Tarika turned and hugged Abhi like before. Abhi smiled and wrapped her inside him.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>So how is it? Plz review to let me know. And another romantic chapter is waiting for all of u. Xm chal raha hai to OS ko bhi OC bana diya :-p. sorry 4 that. I will come soon with more Romantic AbhiRika. Tab tak k liye khush rehna, thik rehna.<p> 


End file.
